The Jester
by Blood Moon Ball
Summary: Harley Quinn has a child. A daughter. Will she be like her parents? Or will she take her own route? I will publish new chapters from time to time so this is not done. Please please review!
1. Sick

Harley Quinn looked at the test again. Just to be sure that she wasn't losing her mind. She felt her self grow lightheaded as she slumped to the floor. "It can't be..." she murmured to herself. "Oh, if Mistah J finds out..." She tugged at one of her blonde pigtails and took several deep breaths. "C'mon, Harl, you're not gonna throw up," she said, as her stomach began to turn.

But Harley couldn't hold it in. She leaned over the toilet bowl and emptied her stomach. "Oooh..." She groaned, wiping her mouth. She picked the test back up and stared at it. Two red lines. Sharp and defined. She was supposed to be on the pills. But Harley hadn't gotten a refill. And she couldn't just refuse Joker a few days ago when he had wanted to...

Harley shook her head. "I'm not dealing with this right now," she said, throwing the test into the garbage. "I'll... I'll take care of it later." And with that, she slammed the bathroom door behind her. But she knew she couldn't run away from this. Joker would find out sometime. And when that time came, Harley had no idea what could happen.


	2. Revelation

"Hey, puddin," Harley said nervously, entering the Joker's workroom. It had been a week since she'd found out about her pregnancy, and she'd decided that she couldn't run away from it any longer. It was time to tell him. The Joker continued to scribble away at the blueprints scattered across his desk.

Harley gulped and sat down. "Uh... I was, thinkin, puddin, maybe..." Harley's voice trailed off for a second. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we had a Joker junior." Joker looked up from his papers at Harley. "And _why,"_ he said, "would you be thinking that?"

Harley tugged at her hair nervously. "Well, you know, like an apprentice. A little guy to... continue the family business," she replied. Joker sat back thoughtfully. Harley was relieved that Mr. J might be easing into the idea. "The old clock's a tickin," she said, referring to the time the had turned Robin into a Joker Junior.

"Add a Joker junior to our merry brew..." The Joker muttered to himself. "He looked at Harley. "What about that whole 'joys of childbirth'?" he asked, grinning. Harley shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I know pain, Mistah J. It... it can't be too bad..." she tried to convince herself. Joker raised his eyebrow. "Nobody said we were going through with anything." He said, returning to his work. Harley bit her lip. She had to tell him. He was going to find out anyways.

"Puddin- I'm pregnant." She blurted, closing her eyes. She heard the _snap!_ of Joker's pencil breaking. "You're...what?" He demanded, standing up. "I'm pregnant." Harley said again. She braced herself, thinking he was going to hit her. As he always did.

Instead, he started to pace around the room. "Pills..." he said. "Weren't you on pills?" Harley looked down. "I... I didn't get a refill." She admitted. Joker sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "Pregnant... a kid..." he said, his voice trailing off. "How long?" He asked. "I've known for a week. Only a week." Harley replied.

Joker drummed his fingers. Harley was shocked he was so calm. "A kid would get in the way of..." He ticked things off on his fingers. " _A lot."_ Harley nodded. "But, Mistah J, somebody's gotta give old Batsy a shake when we retire."

"A little Joker would be fun," Harley said, a bit wistfully. Joker continued to think. A kid comes with crap, screaming, and of course the dreaded teen years. _But Harley would deal with that, idiot,_ he thought.

Harley began to giggle. Joker looked at her like she was insane, which was definitely not something he usually judged people for. "What on earth is so funny?" He asked, annoyed.

Harley laughed again, messing up her blonde pigtails. "Imagine _BATSY'S_ reaction!" She snorted. Joker thought about it. He laughed. Soon they were both laughing, and maniacal laughter filled their little abandoned theatre. "Alright." Joker said finally. "We're having a little snot machine."


End file.
